moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Extras - Episode IV: A New Hope
This article lists the various background characters/extras who die throughout the course of Star Wars - Episode IV: A New Hope. *At the start of the film, the Rebel ship Tantive IV is attacked by an Imperial Star Destroyer and boarded. In the first firefight, six rebel combatants are killed and only two Imperial Stormtroopers are killed. *In the second firefight (which C-3PO and R2-D2 run out into and miraculously don't get shot), four more rebels are killed and just one Stormtrooper is killed. *Princess Leia shoots a stormtrooper dead before she is stunned and captured. *Not long after Luke's first meeting with Obi-Wan Kenobi, the two head for Anchorhead but stop to investigate a wrecked Jawa sandcrawler. All of the Jawas are dead, apparently killed by Tusken Raiders, but in reality they were slaughtered by Imperials that were searching for Threepio and Artoo. *A team of Stormtroopers attempt to prevent the ''Millenium Falcon ''from taking off. Han Solo manages to blast several of them. *In order to persuade Princess Leia to reveal the location of the Rebel base, Grand Moff Tarkin threatens to use the Death Star's superlaser to destroy the planet Alderaan. Leia gives Tarkin a false location but he believes her. Regardless, he gives the order to fire the superlaser and Alderaan and its entire population are annihilated. *Off-screen, Han and Luke ambush two stormtroopers and kill them, taking their uniforms. *Our heroes enter a comm room above the hangar, with Chewbacca mauling an officer and Han shooting another. *When Luke, Han and Chewbacca enter the Death Star's detention area, they kill all of the guards and the warden. *Three stormtroopers are killed in the shootout in the detention block. *Han shoots a stormtrooper then inexplicably chases an entire squad of them down a hallway on his own. *Han chases the stormtroopers right into the barracks where even more are waiting. He quickly shoots another trooper before running away. *Luke and Leia are trapped inside a shaft with no way to extend the bridge across, and stormtroopers are shooting at them from the other side. Luke manages to shoot a trooper who then plummets into the shaft. *Leia manages to shoot another trooper just before she and Luke swing across to the other side of the shaft. *Three stormtroopers are shot dead as Luke and co. make their escape from the Death Star. *Using the ''Millenium Falcon's ''turbolaser turrets, Luke and Han destroy four TIE Fighters that pursue them. *During the Rebels' attack on the Death Star, Biggs Darklighter destroys a deflection tower, causing an interior explosion that claims several station personnel. *Luke destroys a turbolaser battery and the gunners inside are witnessed being killed in the explosion. *Luke destroys a TIE fighter pursuing Biggs. *A TIE pursuing Luke is shot down by Wedge Antilles. *Another X-Wing is shot down by Vader when Garven Dreis commences his attack run in the Death Star trench. *Just as Vader is about to shoot down Luke, the ''Millenium Falcon ''makes a surprise return and fires on Black Squadron, destroying Vader's wingmen and sending the dark lord's TIE X-1 spinning off into space. *With no more Imperial fighters left to stop him and the Force guiding him, Luke fires his proton torpedoes into the Death Star's exhaust port. The torpedoes hit the station's main reactor, destroying the entire station and everyone on it. Category:Minor Characters Category:Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope